Mr. Monahan's Cartoon Train
}} Mr. Monahan's Cartoon Train is a spin-off of Oh Yeah! Cartoons and Random! Cartoons. Series Plot The characters are all puppets (except for Captain Mr. Monahan and his crew). Each character, or pair of characters (except for Monahan and his crew) has their own train carriage which can be hitched to the back of the locomotive (usually Sierra Railway #3). The audience (sometimes seen as foreign kids from all around the world who are on-screen barely 2 seconds, but usually represented by the camera's viewpoint and a child with a Icelandic accent's voice) are sometimes asked for their opinion or choice on matters arising. In each episode, some real children sit on a scatter of cushions. This scene disappears as a tv turns on, showing live action scenes of the train, with an engine and two carriages: steam locomotive (No. 3), stores, a flatbed carrying old VHS tapes. This is the Cartoon Train. It drives about on the rails, picking up other characters from the list below and having various adventures. The Cartoon Train usually passes a character (or a pair or set of characters) without interacting, and later meets and interacts with other characters. The first time that the Cartoon Train meets a character that it will interact with, the camera shows only part of the character, and the audience is asked to guess which character it is. Those characters then get into their coaches/flatcars, which the train then hitches on (always three of those coaches/flatcars) and tows them to Frederator Studios HQ. At the Frederator Studios HQ, Conductor Steve jumps off the locomotive and jumps very high, then he lands on the VHS tape flatcar and pulls out a "video clip". A hidden bomb explodes; a scatter of cushions falls out of the sky onto the floor. The Cartoon Train stops and its passengers get out and sit on the cushions or stand about. Captain Monahan puts the "video clip" into a floating VHS player, usually a VHS from the flatbed, and says "Now show me the cartoon." The cartoon then plays. The train then sets off again, and after that the TV shuts off by itself. The real children reappear and walk offstage. Characters Captain Mr. Monahan - A train engineer who is the engineer/captain of the Cartoon Train. He wears a U.S. Navy captain's clothes. Played by Train frontman Patrick Monahan. Railroad Jack - A funny old fireman who gets up steam and hates the Bing it On Challenge. Played by Stefán Karl Stefánsson. Conductor Steve - The conductor. Played by Steve Burns, the former host of Blue's Clues. Puppets Nearly all of the puppets were made at the Muppet Whatnot Workshop at FAO Schwartz. Spob - A true blue Whatnot Muppet, he likes to dance to eurodance music. Puppeteered by Jodi Eichelberger and voiced by Magnús Scheving. The Genie - A white whatnot muppet with genie clothing. Puppeteered and voiced by Doug Lawrence, who voices Plankton on SpongeBob Squarepants. Also, Doug used the same voice as Larry the Lobster for The Genie. Skeleton - A marionette skeleton, he rides in a electric shop switcher. Puppeteered by Noel MacNeal and voiced by CSX trainmaster John Hosfeld. His power car is CR 0, which now is located at Norfolk Southern's Enola Shops. Bleeckie Streetie - A bubbly, 5-year-old, Dallas, Texas puppet that you may already know from YouTube, birthday parties, events, and more. Puppeteered and voiced by Leslie Madeline Fleming. John - A puppet version of the character of the same name, he rides in a "Class 100 and 2" coach. Puppeteered and voiced by Kayem-san. He has been seen drinking sugar cane juice in Episode 34: "Hub Up". Category:Television series